1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board recording apparatus having a function of forming a printout of a record on a writing board and a function of copying an original different from the board.
2. Related Background Art
Known apparatus of this kind are equipped with a printer for printing the record on a writing board movable between winding shafts or movable as an endless belt, and are exclusively used for recording of the board. Consequently, a separate copying machine is required for ordinary copying.
For resolving the above-mentioned inconvenience, a combination of a writing board and an electrophotographic apparatus has been proposed, as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,706 or in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 883,653 filed July 9, 1986.